This application relates to the technical field, of a smart toilet's user's profile being activated. The users profile may comprise the toilet devices setting, and the toilet devices sequence of operation. The profile is activated by activating a user profile button, on a toilet menu control panel. More specifically to an improved way to activate the toilet menu profiles buttons, without physically contacting the profile's activating buttons.
Toilet control panel device function activation buttons can become contaminated by germs, during user hand contact with the control buttons. The bacteria can travel from the panel buttons, and be transmitted to a person's hands, Hands may then spread the bacteria and viruses to the person's mouth, to other surfaces, to other people, and to food, thereby increasing the risk of food poisoning, and transfer of diseases. Many people don't like to touch buttons, that have bacteria on them. Toilet remote control touch buttons, and touch display faces have the problem of accumulating germs.
Some people try to wrap toilet paper around their hand, before touching the control panel buttons, in an effort to try to put an antibacterial barrier between the buttons and their hand. The toilet paper barrier is ineffective since bacteria can easily travel through toilet paper. People may try to use a piece of clothing, such as a part of a shirt sleeve as a barrier between the button and the hand. The shirt sleeve may act as a barrier; thought bacteria can attach to the user's shirt sleeve. Disposable rubber gloves may be effective in using the buttons sanitarily, though people may not like to carry and use rubber gloves.
To raise or lower the toilet seat, some people try to use their foot or shoe; this has drawbacks, such as the possibility of losing one's balance and falling. It also requires a certain amount of skill, to stand on one leg, and use the other leg to position the seat.
Some toilet remote controls that use a user profile, include a Satis toilet remote control touch screen display that is made by the Lixil toilet company of Tokyo, Japan, a Kohler Numi toilet remote control touch screen display made by the Kohler Company of Kohler, Wis., or a Toto smart toilet remote control touch screen display made by Toto Company of Tokyo, Japan. The screen needs to be touched to activate the profile. The screen may have bacteria on it that can be transferred to a user when they touch the screen.
Several Satis toilets made by the Lixil Corporation of Tokyo, Japan, use a smart phone blue tooth connection to Satis smart toilet, a touch screen display is used to activate a user's toilet device operation profile. Smart phone toilet icon buttons are used to change the user's profile. Physical touch is needed to activate the buttons. Thought a person could have their own private cell phone, the user still has to physically touch the buttons. The touching of the buttons may be a path way for bacterial transmission. Active input is needed by the user; passive user input won't operate the system.
Wireless Bluetooth remote control, liquid crystal display panel are used to influence a toilet devices functions, such as, a toilet remote control touch screen display and toilet made by the Kohler Company. The Brondell Company of San Francisco, Calif., uses a hand held remote control which uses an infrared connection to a smart toilet seat, to control the toilet seats functions. The screen needs to be touched to activate the user's profile. The screen may have bacteria on it that can be, transferred to a user when they touch the screen.
An input device such as a pencil could be used to active the touch screen displayed profile, thought the user would still have to touch the pencil which may, have bacteria on its surface.
Defects of other devices, is that, active input is needed by the user, passive user input won't operate the system. Physical movement is required near a sensor to operate them; simple user presence won't operate the toilet devices. Using touch to active a user profile, may allow bacteria to be transferred, to a user's hand, from the touched surface.
Many of the touch panel toilet device function buttons heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) Bacteria can be transferred from the menu buttons, to the user's hands when they touch the button to activate the menu option associated with the button.
(b) It may be difficult for the user to access the area, where the control panel is located, in order to touch the panel's buttons.
(c) Physically challenged users may have a difficulty touching, the control panel buttons.
(d) It may be difficult to clean and remove bacteria from mechanical buttons, the buttons may be difficult to clean and bacteria may build up on the buttons.
Some advantages of touch free user profile toilet activation, are bacteria and viruses, are unable to be transmitted to the user's hands, from the control panel. By limiting hand contact, with the bacteria and viruses that are on the panel, flushing handle, seat and lid, the transmission of bacteria and viruses to the hands, is substantially reduced. The touch free toilet assembly lowers the amount of bacteria that is transmitted from the toilet to hands, which lowers the amount of bacteria that is transmitted to the user, by hand to mouth transmission. By lowering the quantity of bacteria on the user's hands, the amount of bacteria traveling from hands to food is lowered. Touch free interaction limits the bacteria on hands, which limits the amount of bacterial transmitted from hands to surfaces, and from hands to other people. Lowering the cross contamination of bacteria and viruses, from the control panel and toilet seat to the user's hands, lessens peoples exposure to food poisoning, and disease pathogens.
Service sectors that are highly concerned about hygiene, such as the food industry, restaurants, medical industry, hospitals, health works, may be interested in hands free toilet panels and toilet seats. Combining hands free toil seats, with washlet bidets that use water to clean a user's bottom, a warm air dryer to dry the user's bottom, greatly reduces the need to use toilet paper, which may reduce the amount of bacteria, the user to may be in contact with.
Signs asking employees to wash their hand after going to the toilet, may be less pressing, since workers contact with control panel, seat, and flushing handle would be greatly reduced. Progress in toilet panel cleanliness increases people's psychical wellbeing, and mental wellbeing, by having a safer bathroom environment. Decreasing sickness caused by bacterial, contamination increases productivity, and work space contentment. Physically challenged users can access the toilet, without having to touch the buttons.
There are many ways to touch freely interact with the touch free user profile activation assembly, for example using, facial recognition, user eye recognition, wireless proximity card user identification, or a combination of the different user identifying devices, used together.
The user's profile activation, can operate toilet devices, such as, a lid positioning motor, a seat positioning motor, a heated seat, a bottom air dryer blower, a bidet front wash, a bidet back wash, a toilet flush device, a bidet wand forward and backward mover, a seat massager, an air purifier, a stop button, an internet connection, a music player, etc.